Things Gone Wrong
by kawaii popcorn desu
Summary: Kagome's visiting her time again, shes on her way to school, but she never makes it there. Kagome's missing, maybe even kidnapped. Will Inuyasha be able to help her? Even find her? inuXkags shipXkags [motherXson relationship]mirXsan. Read & Review! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It started out like any normal day. No one thought that it would end the way it did. The last of the cops have just left, leaving Mama and Jiisan alone to think about what just happened. Inuyasha was supposed to pick her up today, but for the first time he didn't show up, and because of that Kagome was gone.

Those three little words. Those three little words that no one wanted to believe. Souta is probably just finding out. It happened on the way to school, at least that's what everyone is sure. Kagome never showed up for school, but the family all saw her go off. They saw her walk down the shrine steps. They saw her take a left and walk in the direction of the school. But they never saw that she was kidnapped.

They aren't even sure if she was kidnapped. The police said there were different solutions to her disappearance. She could have decided to ditch school. Mama and Jiisan knew there was no way that could have happened. Being away from school so much has made her WANT to go to school whenever she could. Of course, they didn't know how to say that to the cops, since they would want to know more. The cops also said she could have ran away, she could have left because she wasn't happy. Mama reassured the cops that she and Jiisan all treated her the way she wanted to be treated; they haven't had a fight since Kagome was fourteen! (she's 17 now, its been 2 years since she fell down the well, and she hasn't really been with her mother long enough to have a fight or anything….. on with the story!) Mama and Jiisan, they both knew that she was kidnapped, although hearing the 'solution' about ditching school gave them an idea……..

Kagome could have returned to the shrine, couldn't she? She could have gone down the well again, couldn't she? She could have returned to the feudal era to resume what she was doing before, couldn't she? And she could have just forgotten to tell them that she was leaving, right? And she wasn't heading to the school maybe…….. She could have been out shopping for more things to bring back, right? Mama sighed in frustration. The cops said something about this. Going through different feelings before finally accepting the fact that her baby girl was **gone**.

Denial. Mama was definitely going through that right now. The police said that it was most likely that she was kidnapped, but Mama and Jiisan didn't want to believe it. Kagome couldn't be gone…… She just couldn't! Mama sighed again. There she goes again, she just couldn't accept the fact that Kagome was gone. Mama thought back a couple hours ago. The cops said the next step was Anger. Mama flinched as she heard a loud noise somewhere in the house. She knew that it had to be Jiisan, getting his anger out through punching something, probably the wall. (I know…. That is so unlike Jiisan) After anger was supposed to be sadness, and then finally acceptance. Mama frowned. She just didn't want to have to deal with this. The day was supposed to be a great one, but in just a couple of hours, some stranger (she thinks) grabs her daughter, and now Mama might not ever see her daughter again! It was too much. She broke down crying right then and there.

In the Feudal Era (yes, why didn't inuyasha come yet?)

"Inuyasha? What are you still doing here?" Miroku asked. "Isn't today the day that Lady Kagome comes back?"

"Yea, what of it? Inuyasha grunted.

"Well….. It's just that usually you leave to go get her. I'm surprised to see your still here."

Inuyasha sighed. "She isn't there anyway."

Miroku looked surprised. "What do you mean by that? Why wouldn't she be there?"

"She has this skool thing where she goes to study stuff. That's why she's always leaving. Her 'skool' thing is still in session, so if I went know she wouldn't be there. I tried to go to this skool and get her from there, but she didn't like that." Inuyasha flinched remembering the Osuwari he got for that. "I'll go pick her up in a few hours. Feh, it's not like I care about her or anything."

"I see……. Well, Sango is making lunch right now, do you want some?"

"Feh! Of course!"

And with that, Inuyasha and Miroku headed back into the hut.

Inuyasha didn't know that in a couple of hours, he was going to hear what he never thought he would ever have to hear.

**Well! What do you think! This is a new fic I'm writing, I got the idea from a dream! WOOT! So….. I think its good, but let me know what YOU think by reviewing! If I don't get any reviews, I think that no one likes it, then I stop writing. So if you like it, and want me to continue, then REVIEW! Im not a mind-reader, so I cant tell if you like it unless you review! So yea……. Just to clear things up, kagome WAS kidnapped, but of course the family and police don't know that for sure……. Bye bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha! Don't forget to ask Kagome for more ninja food!" Shippo called out to the retreating Inuyasha.

"Feh! Of course I won't!" Was Inuyasha's reply. As the well came into view, Inuyasha started going faster. After not seeing Kagome for five days, he was looking forward to seeing her again. He didn't know if he loved her, or if he loved Kikyo, he didn't see why he couldn't have both. He knew it was wrong, but he just couldn't decide. It didn't matter for now though… the group still had to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel. Deciding between them could wait. With that final thought, Inuyasha jumped into the 21st century. (A/N I don't really know what century it is….. and yea, pun intended )

VVVVVVVVV

When Inuyasha jumped up the tree to climb into Kagome's room through her window, he knew something was wrong. One, Kagome's window was closed. It was _never_ closed, at least not on the day that he comes to pick her up. Plus, Kagome's yellow backpack was still on her bed, with multiple items around it, as if she still needed to pack. Inuyasha felt his heart tighten in his chest. Nothing bad happened to Kagome…she just forgot that today was the day she was coming back. Probably too wrapped up in school work (A/N yea I wrote 'school' just for you! You know who you are…) Jumping down from the tree, he decided to go in through the door. Deciding not to look worried, he walked in without thinking and said something that he soon regretted.

"Yo! Kagome no Baka! Where are you! It's time to go……" Inuyasha trailed off. There, sitting at the table was Mama and Souta, and they looked like they where crying.

"back?" Inuyasha finished. "What happened? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. There was that feeling in his chest again…

Mama broke down crying.

"We don't know!"

VVVVVVVVV

It was dark… and painful… It hurt to open her eyes, so she kept them closed. She was so tired… she just wanted to go back to sleep, weird considering that's what she's been doing for who knows how long. As her body began to wake up, her senses started to return to her. Wait a second, where was she? She opened he eyes a crack, and still didn't see anything. Was she blind? She frantically tried to remember what happened to her, she was walking to school, she was almost at the train station, just as she was walking past an alley, she felt a tug on her. That's right! She thought the tug was one of her friends, but when she turned around, her chocolate brown eyes met crimson red. (A/N in the anime for America, her eyes are chocolate brown, but in the Japanese anime, they're gray blue. In this fic her eyes are chocolate brown. Just to clear things up. And YES, this POV is in Kagome's she doesn't have amnesia, because that's what happened in my other fic. On with the story!) She shivered. Those eyes… they held so much evil. They reminded her so much of Naraku... She focused some more on her memories. She remembered him and some other men hold a bottle up to her face, and then she lost consciousness. She was leaning against something soft, something made out of leather. She just wanted to go back to sleep. No, that's not what she wanted to do. She wanted to go back a couple of hours, back to that morning. It started out so perfect. Inuyasha was even going to pick her up that day! But she knew she couldn't go back in time. She mentally laughed at that. Go back in time? She's been doing that for two years now. She technically could go back in time, but not now. Now she was in trouble. Some men had kidnapped her, and as far as she could tell, they were still in the car. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten since that morning, and she could tell that it was past lunch time.

"Check if she's awake. We're almost at the gas station; we can get her food and such when we get there." A man grunted out. She heard shuffling, and then felt something on her face. She felt hands lift something off her eye, and was blinded by brightness. (A/N In case you haven't figured it out, Kagome was wearing a blindfold)

"She's awake. Now what? Knock her out again?"

"No… Put the blindfold back on. We'll be there in an hour or so…"

More shuffling. Then it was dark again. Who were these people? What did they want with her? Her stomach growled again. She heard someone sigh.

"Give her something to eat." Someone said. He sounded like the boss, he seemed to be the only one that actually cared about what happened to her.

"There's nothing her that's edible."

"Then do something. I don't care what."

She welcomed the darkness.

VVVVVVVV

Inuyasha gaped. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't!

But it was. Kagome was gone, and it was all his fault. (A/N Souta and Mama explained what happened, and that Kagome was kidnapped. They also explained what 'kidnapped' meant.) If he had gone to pick up Kagome earlier, then none of this would have happened! It was too late to try and track her down. Tokyo was too crowded, finding her scent would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Her scent would be faded anyway. He didn't know what to do. Why didn't he just go pick her up! If hadn't had waited, Kagome would still be here! Damn it all! Damn the people that did this… Damn him for not being there… Just damn it all! He sighed in frustration. Mama told him about this, he said there were different feelings that he would go through before accepting the fact that Kagome was gone. Anger was one of that. He was definatley feeling anger. She said something about denial… whatever that was, he was NOT going through that. Anger and vengeance was all he was feeling. And sadness, but he couldn't cry. Men _never _cry. Not even when someone they love is gone… Whoa. Someone he loves? Where did that come from? He just liked Kagome as a friend, right? He didn't deserve her anyway. Always calling her names… Inuyasha shock his head. He turned around and walked back to the well. He was going to have to tell the others. They were smart, they could figure out something to do. He knew that it probably wasn't very smart of him to leave Mama and Souta alone, but he just had to be alone himself. He would go climb the Sacred tree. Then he would go tell the others. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he had to. He looked up to the sky.

'_Please be alright Kagome……'_

**Wow! This has got to be like the longest chapter I have written so far… its three pages… still short but whatever! You sort of find out what happened to kagome, and I know Inuyasha is OC, but I couldn't think of what else to say for him…. Think of it as minor writers block… so…. Who actually reads these author notes that I put here? Im thinking of putting up a challenege…. And then the people who can figure out the answer gets a sneak peak at the next chapter or something…. What do YOU think? Let me know in reviews, or email… just go to my profile and click the send message button…. I think that's what it says… anyways, review please! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sniffed. It smelled a lot like gas. She thought back a couple hours ago. The man did say something about stopping at the gas station, did that mean they were there? That meant she could cry for help! Someone must have noticed her disappearance by now, she could tell someone that she had been kidnapped. As if on cue, the door that she was leaning on suddenly opened and she came tumbling out. She yelped at the sudden movement, and flinched when someone bent down and removed her blindfold. She opened her eyes and saw feet. Looking up, she saw blood red eyes, that were the same as her captors, (the one that actually DID the kidnapping) Shivering, Kagome asked the question that she had been thinking for most of the day, at least the parts that she was conscience.

"Why me?" She whispered. She didn't actually get a response, and she wasn't really expecting one. She only got a growl. Then she heard a man, a different one, grunt out

"That's not important, not yet anyway. You have 5 minutes to go to the bathroom and get a drink and some food. The drink and food isn't allowed in the car, and you must not make any eye contact or talk to anyone AT ALL. I have a gun on me, and I am NOT afraid to shoot you."

Kagome shivered at that. So much for her previous theory… She tried to get up, but winced when she applied to much pressure on her now sleeping legs.

The man smirked. "By the way, your 5 minutes started when you first woke up." Kagome's eyes widened. Ignoring the pain that was coursing through her legs, she stood up and walked as fast as she could to the little mini mart next to the gas part of the gas station. Deciding to get a drink first, she wobbled over to the water fountain and drank until she thought she would burst. She quickly ran over to the bathroom to do her business. Looking for some change in her purse, she pulled out a crumpled 5 dollar bill and laid it on the counter. Skimming through the selections quickly, she bought two bags of chips and a gum. She could probably sneak some gum into her purse, and the chips would be quick to eat and could sort of fill her up. Opening the bag as she walked out she started stuffing her mouth with chips. Glancing around, she found that she couldn't recognize the area. They were probably well out of Tokyo, maybe even Kyoto. Kagome wouldn't know, she lived in Tokyo her whole life, unless she counted the feudal era. Kagome suddenly gasped, a few chips falling out of her mouth. She completely forgot about the feudal era. Inuyasha would have come by to pick her up by now. She didn't know if he would be steaming mad or worried about him. She hoped the later, and she had a feeling that he DID care for her, maybe like a best friend. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about everyone. Sango. Shippo. Kaede. Miroku. Kirara. Kouga. Mama. Souta. Jiisan. Buyo. Eri. Ayumi. Yuka. Even Hojo. She missed them all and would give anything to see them again. She rubbed away her tears. Reaching her hand in to grab some more chips, only to come up with an empty hand. Crumpling the bag she tossed it into a nearby trash can. Sighing, she opened the other bag. To her dismay, most of the chips were crumpled from her clutching it so tightly. She ate some more until she actually felt a bit full. Throwing the bag away she quickly ran back in to get a quick drink of water. Finishing her drink, she smiled as a woman with a young boy came in. They were lucky. They were still together. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she started to look around the parking lot. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head around and saw……

…Inuyasha….

Just kidding!

She turned around and saw the face of one of her captors. He scowled down at her.

"We're parked in the back. Let's go." Nodding, Kagome soundlessly followed him. The man, he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't figure out who. Shivering as a breeze blew past her, she walked into the now open car door. She saw the man reach for the blindfold when a voice stopped him.

"Don't bother. I bet the wench doesn't even know where we are." Kagome seethed at this. It was one thing when Inuyasha called her a wench. He always said it in a loveable tone. Here was this man-she didn't even know him!-and he was calling her a wench. He had no right! Of course, he did save her from the dreaded blindfold… but he did kidnap her… She sighed. She leaned against the door and rested her head against the window.

She just wanted to go home.

**Awww… poor kagome! This entire chapter is dedicated to kagome, like what happened to her and stuff. I couldn't resist not putting the inuyasha part….. it wasn't really him just to say. Also, lets just say that kagome's purse was in the car and the people gave it to her so she would pay…and they took out the cell phone so the only thing there is her money, the gum (that she snuck in) and…..like a bracelet… its not really important. Plus, I have no idea what Japanese money is. I know its yen, but I don't know about pricing, so I said dollars. Basically she paid 5 dollars worth….. also, a lot of people complained about the A/N's I put in the last chapter (I was just trying to help) so I stopped doing that…. Let me know what you think! Review! The more reviews, the faster the update! Also, this seems to be a big hit! A lot of reviews…. A bunch of people favorited this fic (and me! Yay!) so yea…. Review! Hasta luego! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kari frowned. She was working her part time shift at the gas station mini mart, when a young woman around the age of 17 came in. She was about her height with long, wavy black hair. She looked familiar, but Kari couldn't place her. Flipping through the pages she watched out of the corner of her eyes as the girl scuttled all over the place. First she got a drink, then she practically ran to the bathroom. After what was probably a record time of 30 seconds, she heard the toilet flush and the girl came back out walking at a face pace toward her. Setting down the magazine, Kari gave a big smile and said in a completely fake happy tone

"How may I help you? Would you like a slushy? We're having a sale today!" When the girl didn't make any movement, Kari frowned. This girl, she seemed to be rather rude. Probably one of those Tokyo chicks that think everything is about them. When the girl chose two bags of chips and some gum, Kari couldn't help but think that the girl was anorexic or something. The girl was rather skinny, and she could tell the she did lots of running, since she could see her legs.

"$4.37 is your total." She watched as the girl pulled out a five and placed it on the counter. Kari was about to give back the change when the girl grabbed her stuff and practically ran out the door, opening one of the chips on her way out. Oh well. The money could be her tip or something. After she finished her magazine, about an hour or so later, she decided to watch some TV. She turned on the store TV, which was right across from her counter, and paused when a missing person thing came on.

"What started out today as a beautiful morning, quickly turned to dust for one family here in Tokyo. Today, on her way to school, Ms. Kagome Higurashi was kidnapped. The family does not know what may have happened, as they didn't have any enemies that they could think of. Everyone at her school seemed to enjoy Ms. Higurashi's presence, even though it seemed she would hardly be at the school. It has been determined that Ms. Higurashi had not run away, or decided to skip school. Police are highly certain that she has been kidnapped. We now turn to Chief Captain—." Kari shut off the TV, gaping. The media had shown a picture of the Kagome girl.

_It was the same girl from before._

(I bet you all saw that coming!)

VVVVVVV

Mama sighed as she turned off the television. She had just finished watching the news report on her daughter's disappearance, and she didn't like it. Sure, it gave out information and was bound to help in one way or another, but it also meant one other thing. That it was official. It was like proof that her baby girl was gone, and she didn't want to believe that. She began to wonder if she would ever get out of the denial stage, and if she would ever be angry at all. Sure, she despised the people that did this to her daughter, but she had never actually hated someone before. It felt strange for her to feel a hatred for someone… Someone she didn't even know! She was beginning to wonder if she would ever see Kagome again, when there was a knock on her door. Standing up, she walked over to the door and plastered a fake smile on her face. It was probably a neighbor with a casserole or something. She got plenty of those when her husband died. Opening the door, her smile abruptly came down when she the cops there. When she heard what they said, however, it came back up.

"Someone's spotted her"

**In The Feudal Era**

Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku still wondering how he was going to tell the others. As far as he could tell, 'kidnapping' meant that someone took Kagome against her free will. Inuyasha cursed the fact that Tokyo was so crowded, because it would have been easier to track her down. But since there were so many people, her scent has blended already with the others. It had also been too long. If he had just come by earlier to pick her up, none of this would have happened! He would have been able to sniff her out at the very least! But now, now it was too late. He couldn't do anything about it. Damn it all! Inuyasha jumped down the tree with such force that he left the faintest imprint on the ground. Walking as slow as he could, he headed back to Kaede's hut where the group usually waits for him and Kagome to return, but this time there was no Kagome.

When he got to the hut, he was greeted by Shippo.

"Where's Kagome? I don't smell her at all! I bet you scared her away again! Now Kagome's not coming back! It's all your fault Inuyasha! Shippo cried out. He was looking so forward to his adoptive mother's return. Inuyasha always scared her away, it just wasn't fair! Why couldn't Kagome take him with her? Shippo pouted.

"Shut up runt." Shippo blinked. Usually Inuyasha would pound his head a billion times for that comment, or say _something_. But this time, he just told him to shut up, well, and he called him a runt, but he always does that, so it doesn't count.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're—they're inside. What happened?" Shippo asked, suddenly caring. Something must have happened on the other side of the well. Something bad, Shippo could sense it.

"Sort—sorta of. Something… came up, and Kagome's a bit, busy." Inuyasha stumbled. He wasn't good with kids, and he didn't think that Shippo would understand. Hell, he hardly understood what was going on. He thought it would be best to just tell Sango and Miroku, and then go back to Kagome's time to try and help as much as he could.

"Shippo, you go play with other kids or something, I don't care, but stay out of distance from the hut. If you come any where near, then I will personally skin your tail." Shippo blinked again. Ok, something was _definitely_ wrong. Inuyasha called him by his name. BY HIS NAME!!! Inuyasha NEVER did that. Shippo blinked again when his mind registered the rest of what Inuyasha said. Skin his tail? Yikes! Shippo was the most proud of his tail, more then anything else! Even more then his spinning top! Shippo quickly ran off to play with some of the village children. It wasn't dinner time yet, so there should still be a lot of kids out still…

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked from the doorway, bringing Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "You seem worried. Where's Kagome?"

"It's, well, it's complicated. Get Sango and the old woman. I'll meet you in the hut." Miroku nodded, a bit confused. Sango was already in the hut, so he went out to search for Kaede. Inuyasha stepped into the hut, greeted by different aromas coming from what Sango was making for dinner, which seemed to be --sniff, sniff-- ramen --sniff-- stew… So ramen stew was for dinner? Great… his favorite…. Inuyasha didn't want to eat anything that would make him happy. He didn't want to do anything that would make him feel happy. Somewhere, sometime, Kagome could be starving because the Assholes won't feed her. Sango noticed his grim expression, and decided to keep quiet. She quietly continued preparing dinner when Miroku returned with Kaede.

"Alright Inuyasha, we're here. What is it you wanted to tell us? Please hurry, because I have something important to tend to." Kaede asking, slowly growing curious as to why Kagome wasn't there, did Inuyasha scare her off again?

"It's… well… I guess you noticed by now that Kagome isn't here." Inuyasha shifted nervously. Looking around he saw hesitant nods from everyone else. Deciding to continue, he spoke up a bit louder.

"In Kagome's time, there's something called a kidnapping—" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"Ah, yes. They have that word here too you know. It means that someone is forcibly taken by someone without their consent." Miroku interrupted. Inuyasha scowled. Was that really a word here? He thought it was a word from Kagome's time, he never heard of it before. He turned to Sango and Kaede to see if this was true. He got nods from both of them. At least that would make things easier to explain… Sighing he continued.

"Well, apparently while she was on the way to her school, she was…..she was kidnapped." Inuyasha choked out. That was the first time he actually said those words. It made everything seem so real, not like it was some horrible nightmare. His words were met with silence. After a few minutes, Sango spoke up.

"So, you mean Kagome's….gone?" Sango asked, tears forming in her eyes. Inuyasha only nodded sadly. Sango started sobbing while Miroku rubbed circle with his palm soothingly on her back, for once not thinking perverted thoughts. Kaede had gasped when she heard the news, and small, tiny tears formed in her eyes too.

"You're going to head back aren't you? To try and help?" Miroku asked, looking up towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded grimly. "Want us to tell Shippo?" Another nod. Sighing he said to Inuyasha. "You should go then." Nodding again, Inuyasha stood up and walked out the door. Miroku could hear the wind rustling as he started to run. Sighing he turned back to the woman leaning on his lap. Kaede had returned to tend to whatever it was that she needed to tend to. A grin found its way to Miroku's face, and couldn't help but think the perverted thought that came to his mind.

**Back in the Future**

"What?" Mama asked? Someone had spotted her baby? Did that mean it would be over? She hoped so, less then a day and already wished things were back the way it was. Of course, she never wanted this o happen in the first place, but still.

The cop nodded. "Yes, at a gas station off a highway in Kyoto. It was about 2 hours ago, and she is probably long gone, but this will be a big boost towards the investigation. We haven't officially questioned the woman that saw your daughter, we thought you might want to come along."

Mama nodded fiercely. "Yes, I would appreciate that. Can Souta come?" When she saw the cops brow furrow, she quickly added "He's my son, Kagome's brother." After hearing this the cop nodded. Mama thought about Jiisan. He seemed to still be going through the Anger phase, and had locked himself in his room. Writing a quick note to Jiisan, she grabbed her coat and called for Souta. When they were all ready they climbed into the back of the Police car. Souta couldn't help the grin that was on his face. He had always wanted to ride in a police car, not as the bad guy of course. It was pretty awesome that he got to ride in one, even though it was because of his sister's kidnapping.

Mama also couldn't help but grin. Somone had spotted her daughter. Her baby girl was still alive. They might be together again soon! She couldn't wait! But then Mama remembered something. She was spotted more then 2 hours ago. Kagome was long gone. But what if Kagome ran away? All signs pointed to kidnapping… Oh that's silly. Why would Kagome run away? She had everything. Kidnapping was more likely. Yes, Kagome Higurashi was kidnapped. Mama gave a small gasp. She had finally accepted the fact that her daughter was kidnapped. Looks like she did get through the denial stage. Mama smiled faintly. She never went through the anger stage either. Mama looked out the window.

_Kagome, where are you?'_

**Wow! That's my longest chapter ever! Four long pages….. well, I have a beta reader now, so special thanks to her. Way to go Nithya!!! Wooo!!! Congrats! Well, my fingers are sore cause I also wrote a three page English paper earlier, and I was chatting with my friends through IM….. im gonna take a shower….. ummm, I cant think of anything to say. If you question or your confused about something, let me know either through email or say so in a review and ill respond. Oh! Right! Reviews…. Don't forget to review! It'll get the next chapter in faster! Oh, and since this one is super long, or at least long for me, the next chapter might take a while to come out. So yea…… review! Nos Vemos! **

**Oh! Right! I said there would be a challenge…. Well if you can figure out what's so special about the following number, you get a sneak peak at the next chapter…. Prize might change…..**

**8,549,171,320 ****it's special!!!! some people wanted hints, so im adding some... just the order of the numbers is important, not like the words hundred and million. cross those out and just look at the numbers. good luck:D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

When the gas station came into sight multiple hours later, Mama opened the door and before she could set foot on ground, Souta had scrambled across her lap jumping onto the ground. Running over to the door he paused, looking back at his mom.

"Come on Mama! Hurry up!" He called out. Mama smiled at this. Obviously he was excited for Kagome too. Hopefully the whole situation won't end up with Souta needing psychiatric care.

"I'm coming!" She called back. Quickly stretching her legs a bit, she followed Souta and the cops into the mini mart. Seeing only a young woman at the counter, and a few customers in the back, she walked over to the counter along with the cops with Souta lagging behind her.

"Are you Kari Hatchu?" One of the cops asked her. Receiving a nod, he continued. "I understand that you claim to have spotted Miss Higurashi, care to describe her?"

Nodding nervously, Kari spoke. "Well, she was about my height, looked around 17, pretty skinny too. She was wearing what I think was her school uniform, which was weird since this gas station isn't really that close to any schools. She had long, black wavy hair that probably reached to her back. Umm… I think that's it."

The cop turned to face Mama. When she nodded to confirm that it sounded a lot like Kagome, the cop faced Kari again.

"Well, it seems that she is Ms. Higurashi, so if you don't mind we would to ask you a few questions. First off, could you close the mart so we can launch an investigation? I need a name of everyone that bought gas today. Ms. Hatchu, please follow me for questioning you too Ms. Higurashi." Walking to a more private place with the two women following, he stopped and pulled out two folding chairs. "Have a seat." (Let's just say he had the chairs and brought them with him, and they were at the mini-mart.) He faced Mama first. "Ms. Higurashi, please follow along with what Ms. Hatchu answers." Turning to face Kari he began the questioning.

"Ms. Hatchu, did Ms. Higurashi have strange behavior? Like she was isolating herself from everyone else perhaps?"

"Actually, she did. When she came in, she was walking at a fast pace, as if she was in a hurry. She didn't really look at anyone now that I think of it, and she ran off before accepting her change." The cop nodded at this.

"Change? Does that mean she paid in cash?" Receiving a nod he continued. "What was it that she bought?"

"Um, she bought two bags of chips, sour cream and onion I think, and a pack of gum."

Mama spoke up. "What exactly does that mean?" She asked. The cop faced her again.

"What it means, ma'am, is that it is more proof that your daughter was kidnapped. Sometimes, a kidnapper will allow the victim to go out and buy something, food, water, whatever. They will threaten the victim to have no contact with anyone, no looking at anyone, and no talking to anyone, or else they will take it painful, usually killing them." Mama gasped. Someone threatened her daughter? How horrible! Of course, so was the whole situation.

Kari just sat in shock. She felt so bad, here she thought that the girl-Kagome- was being rude, but she was just protecting her life. She didn't even try and help the poor girl. Her conscience was having a major guilt trip. After some more questions, the cops turned them both loose and offered to bring Mama and Souta back. Mama quickly thanked Kari for her help before following the cop.

VVVVVVVV

Inuyasha ran into the house as soon as he exited the well, but frowned when he smelled that the only person there was the old man. Walking into the house, he frowned even more when he saw a small piece of paper with writing on it. Skimming through the message, he didn't know whether to feel happy or upset. He thought he should be happy because it could really help find Kagome, or so that's what the note said, or sad because he didn't help at all yet. He decided that he should put away his selfish side, finding Kagome is much more important. He was about to head out and wait for Mama and Souta, when he suddenly sniffed them. They were in one of those car things, with a man that was dressed up in the front seat next to Mama. He was going to have to ask Mama to explain everything to him, he didn't really know much. Waiting for about 10 more minutes, he heard the front door open and heard Souta's excited chatter, that seemed more like he was talking AT Mama, rather then to her. Wondering what could make Souta so happy at a time like this, he walked over to the front door.

"Inuyasha! Hello there, we just got back, I suppose you want me to explain it to you?" Upon hearing that Inuyasha was here, Souta instantly shut up and turned his head so he was facing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" He cried to his hero. Inuyasha only nodded. He was still a bit confused, the family wasn't acting like Kagome was gone, they were just acting like she was at the feudal era with him or something, not like she was gone as in missing. It seemed…. Unusual. Seeing his expression, Mama came to the rescue.

"Souta, why don't you go to your room and find something to do. Inuyasha and I need to talk about what happened and what not. Try not to disturb us." Seeing that his mother meant business, he walked up the stairs to his room murmuring something about trying out the new video game he got a couple days ago. Sighing, Mama led Inuyasha to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for him to sit on.

Starting back at the beginning, she told him everything that happened.

**Heey! Ok! You got five chapter, and now is when the writers block comes! I now have writers block and HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE! So yea… if you have any ideas, I might use it and credit you of course. Special thanks to Nithya, cause shes one of my best friends and my beta reader! Woo!!! Also, I typed the number wrong, so im gonna retype it. Cause im too lazy to go back and change it…. So yea… here's the number:**

**854917320**

**Like I said, just look at the numbers and their order, not the hundreds and billion parts, just the number, like eight and one! Good luck! Ill post the answer in a couple of chapters…. Along with whoever got it right…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. She kept trying to figure out where she was, but being in the feudal era for most of the school year really messed her up, so she never really got around to learning and studying the nearby areas. Of course, it just had to come and bite her back in the butt. She didn't even know if they were still in Japan! Sighing again she looked around the car. The two men were talking in hushed tones in the front seat, and there was a conveniently turned on cell phone that was sitting on the tray in between the two seats. She could easily reach for it if she tried, but there was no telling what the men would do to her if they caught her. It was too risky; she would just have to wait for them to get out of the car or something. She mentally snorted at that. They've been driving for hours, she lost track after 5. She had even stopped checking the time on the little clock in the front. Suddenly the car stopped. Kagome looked around and saw that they were at a traffic light. That was good, that meant they were off the highway and in some town or something. Looking around some more she discovered that the signs were in Japanese with some English on it. That was good, that meant they were still I Japan. She didn't even notice the sigh of relief that she let out, or that she even let one out.

"Are you hungry?" The gruff voice of one of the men called to her. Shocked that they were talking to her, she missed what was said.

"What?" She asked. The man sighed in obvious irritation.

"I said are you hungry?"

"Oh." Kagome bit her lip. Was this a trick question? Would they actually feed her? She still had the gum, but she wanted to save it for when she needed a mint or something, after all, she didn't have a tooth brush or anything. Remembering that she needed to answer the question if she had any hope of getting food, she quietly answered the man.

"Um, yea I guess."

"We're going to Wacdonalds. Tell us what you want and give us the money. Stay in the care and** don't** touch anything" He said, eying the cell phone as if daring her to try and call someone. Kagome grit her teeth. How could she trust these men with her money, and that they would actually bring her the food she wanted?

"We'll give you your damn food." He told her, almost as if he could read her mind. She shivered, an evil kidnapper reading her mind? Scary……

"Finer. I want a Big Wac with a, uh, small order of fries I guess. And a water." She said, handing over the money. The man smirked.

"Well, whatever happened to a simple please and thanks-you?" Kagome scowled.

"Please."

"Of course." The man smirked again. "You know the drill. We'll be back in 10 minutes.

Kagome eyed the two men walking away, and then eyed the cell phone.

VVVVVVVVV

Mama stood making dinner while Inuyasha sulked.

"So how is the fact that Kagome was found helpful? I mean she's gone right? So what's the point?" Inuyasha asked. This was all so confusing to him… Mama sighed as she set down the pan she had been holding. Turning to face Inuyasha she answered his question.

"Since she was there recently and the mart wasn't as crowded as Tokyo, the police can send police dogs to try and track her scent……" Mama trailed off, noticing that Inuyasha's eyes had widened dramatically. She had known that Inuyasha was a hanyou, but she never knew which _type _of hanyou he was. Seeing his expression now, she had a pretty good idea now.

"You're an inu-hanyou aren't you?" When he nodded, Mama turned around and turned off the stove and quickly wrote a note for Souta and Jiisan, by then Inuyasha was already on his way to the car. Grabbing her coat Mama was quick to follow.

Neither of them heard the phone ringing.

**Wow! Dun dun DUNNNN!!!! Sorry, couldn't resist that. And I FINALLY got a new chapter written, an I don't have writers block anymore! WOOT! Anyway, don't forget to review, and im SO glad this fic is a hit. I've gotten tons of reviews and emails saying that has favorited this story—and me! Yay! So thanks to you for that, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…… D OH! btw, 'inu' means dog, and 'hanyou' means half demon (in Japanese of course) so 'inu-hanyou' means dog half demon, or something like that. And GRAGH!!! I MESSED UP THE NUMBER AGAIN! So because I keep messing it up, ill choose something else, and use the special number thing later. So yea. Also, is anyone who is reading this fic, also interested in my other two? Want me to update those as well? I've been feeling really lazy, and I'm focusing on this one first, then the others. I only have like a few people interested in Death of Love…… why doesn't anyone like it::pouts:: so yea…. Review!**

**Who here thinks my little endnotes thingy is completely useless??**

**Who here actually reads them?**

**OH! BEFORE I FORGET!**

**In case your wondering where Jiisan and Souta are, I don't really know. Lets just say Souta is with a friend, and Jiisan is at some store or something.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome mentally cursed. No one was home. _No one was home._ She didn't know how much time she had until the men came back, but she hoped she had enough time to leave a message with as much information as she could. She still didn't know why no one was home, there was always someone home, and of course the one time she needs someone home, there's no one there. Did someone up there hate her or something?

"_Hello, you have reached the Higurashi household. We are not here to take your call, so please leave a message after the beep and we'll try to get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you!"_ Kagome heard Mama say through the phone's speaker. She missed her voice, it had only been a day, but she still missed her mom sooo much it hurt.

**BEEP**

Kagome jumped a bit, the beep was loud, louder then she thought it would be. Turning to make sure that no one was watching her, she spoke quietly and quickly into the phone.

"Ma—Mama? It's me… Mama, I'm scared! I don't know where we are anymore, but we are still in Japan . I don't know how much time I have till the men come back, so I can't talk much. I'm calling from a cell phone that I think belonged to one of the men, but I wouldn't be surprised if they stole it. There are two people that took me, they're both men… I'm so scared! I don't know if this cell phone has GPS, but I don't think it does…. Mama! Help me! I don't know what to do anymore, fighting demons are, would, be easier then this!" Kagome paused, she almost slipped there with her comment about the demon fighting, the cops could listen to this message, and they would definitely grow suspicious if they heard her say that. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the cashier was giving the men what appeared to be a bag of food, that meant they were almost done! "Mama, I have to hurry, the men, they're almost done, and Mama,--I" Kagome shrieked when the phone was snatched from her hand. No! They couldn't be back yet!

"You _Bitch!" _Kagome heard the man say.

Then he slapped her.

"Hey! Be careful! The phones still on! Turn it off before you start yelling!" The man, the boss Kagome thought, said.

And they turned off the phone.

And threw it out the window, along with the last of Kagome's hope.

VVVVVVVVVV

"I don't know what I'll tell the cops though, I don't think that they want you sniffing around… Do you need to sniff the ground like dogs do, or could you do it secretly?" Mama asked. They had been driving for a few hours by now, and were nearing the gas station.

"Feh! I'm not a dog; I can sniff just fine standing up or whatever." Inuyasha scoffed. Inside though, he was so happy that he would be able to find Kagome. He didn't know what he would do if there was no more Kagome with him. Kagome was the one that made him stronger. Knowing that he was protecting her, he was able to fend of other demons and stuff, if she was gone, he would be nothing.

Mama sighed in relied. "That's good, it won't raise much suspicion." When they arrived at the gas station, Mama was surprised to see police dogs out already; of course, they need to track her scent as soon as possible before it faded.

"Mrs. Higurashi." One of the policemen said, bowing to her. "And who is this?" He asked, nodding his head in Inuyasha's direction.

"Oh, this is Kagome's…. cousin. He was coming to visit for a week." Mama lied smoothly. Inuyasha though, was confused. What was a cousin? He assumed it was a type of relative, but all he could think of was mother, father, brother, and sister, so what was a cousin? He would have to ask Mama later…

"And what do you go by?" The cop asked Inuyasha.

"Uh, Inuyasha is fine."

"Dog-demon, huh? Interesting name." Inuyasha just shrugged. "Well, what can I help you with? As you can see, we sent the police dogs out, and they are trying to identify her scent."

"She was here." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"What?" The cop asked, startled.

"She was here." Inuyasha repeated. The cop turned to face Mama for an explanation.

She had no idea what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Inuyasha has a very strong nose, he uh, gave Kagome a strong perfume a few days ago that he made, and uh, he can smell that still." Mama made up.

"I… I see. Well, why don't you come inside and we can talk. You sir, could be a bit of some help with this investigation." He said, walking into the building. Inuyasha was _very_ confused now. What was perfume? And what was an investigation?

VVVVVVVVVVV

The car ride was silent. No one spoke, although Kagome could practically feel the tension in the air, it was that thick. Her cheek still stung from the slap, and it had already been an hour. The cell phone was useless now, even if it did have GPS, because it had probably been run over by a dozen cars by now. She sighed. She could see the man driving, clutch the wheel tightly, and she knew that meant bad news for her later on.

"What were you thinking." He said. He didn't really ask, he just sort of demanded she tell him.

She was silent.

"I asked you a question, now tell me, _**what were you thinking**_**"** He asked again, much louder then before. Kagome winced.

"I…I wasn't thinking." She whispered. Of course, that was a lie, but it was what they wanted to hear, and she definitely didn't want to make them any angrier then they were.

"The truth!" He all but roared.

"I wanted help ok! I don't want to be here with you… monsters! I want to be with my family! My friends! With Inuyasha and everyone!" Kagome burst, then realizing what she said, covered her mouth with her hands. Her outburst was met with silence.

"I see, so if we took you out of the car right now, would you be able to go home?" The man asked, softer though.

"No…" Kagome said.

"Exactly. Now, you need us to survive, so shut the hell up, and don't do anything stupid, or we will kill you." He said, as if he was simply discussing the weather.

But they weren't.

They were discussing her life.

**Wow! Poor Kagome…. I feel bad for her, but it had to happen… so don't be mad cause Kagome got hurt or something, this will be a bit painful for Kagome, but there will be a happy ending…. Eventually…. Sorry for the long update, but I have writers block, like I know what's gonna happen next, but I don't really know what to say and stuff… know what I mean? So thanks to my beta reader Nithya, who is also my best friend. I'll probably be able to update maybe once or twice a week, depending on homework, also, although I've been getting a lot of reviews () most of them are from the same people, at least on mediaminer, I didn't check on so I want different people to review…. So yea…… if your confused about something, say so in a review and ill send you an email that will tell you what the…. Answer it….. also, I know I said I would have a contest thing…. So here it is… prize is to be determined, but for now it's a sneak peak…. Here it is, ill try not mess up!**

**What is so special about the following sentence?**

**The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.**

**ITS UNIQUE!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

VVVVV—Scene change

XXXXX—Time change

The car ride continued in silence, but Kagome could tell that something were on the men's mind, and 10 minutes later she found out what.

"So, guess who the popular one is?" One of the men asked her.

"What?" Kagome replied. She didn't understand what the men were saying, that she was popular?

"You know what we saw on TV while we were getting OUR food?" The other men asked, clearly saying that Kagome would not be getting her food for a while, but… what did they see?

"No…" She replied.

"Turns out your mama or whatever filed a report for you. Cops are looking for you everywhere now, and guess what we found out." Kagome's eyes widened. Mama had told the cops? Filed a report? They were looking for her? She couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha knew, if he even cared. She continued thinking about it when one of the men brought her back to the conversation.

"Turns out that someone saw you and recognized you back at the gas station in Kyoto , makes me wonder if they found our little… surprise. You didn't talk to anyone did you? You know the punishment if you did…" The man smirked. He knew that she didn't talk to anyone, the news anchor said so, but it was still fun to torment the girl.

"You know what, I think we'll have to punish you for being spotted, who cares if it was your fault or not. When we get to the next spot, there'll be a little beating for you. That will teach you not to mess with us, oh, and no food for a while either." He smirked and scruffed up her hair. She jerked away, and gave him a cold enough look to annoy him a little, but not as much to anger him so her punishment gets worse. He sneered and looked back ahead to direct the driver.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Her punishment was a beating, and no food! She couldn't survive with no food, oh why didn't she eat her breakfast instead of rushing of to school! All she had that day was some chips, she still had her gum, but she doubted it would help satisfy her hunger. What was the surprise they were talking about anyway? She sighed. This was worse then any of the demons that she had fought so far, except for Naraku of course. She just didn't understand it.

This was supposed to be the safe era.

VVVVV

Mama couldn't believe it. They were in the back parking lot behind the mini mart, everyone staring down in the space. Inuyasha's nose had led them around the mart and to that space, and there was a piece of evidence that she assumed the cops didn't get to yet. There, in the spot where the back right car door would have been, was a blindfold with a note. The very same blindfold that Kagome had to wear, and the very same note that the kidnappers wrote. You couldn't see the note unless you looked carefully, because the note was tucked into the blindfold somehow. She didn't read the note, she had no idea what it said, but she hoped, prayed that they haven't killed her daughter yet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the cops wearing plastic gloves bend over and put the blindfold in a plastic bag and handing it to one of the other cops, however with the note in hand he walked up to Mama.

"You want to read this I assume?" He asked her. To shocked to say anything, she nodded. He carefully unfolded the note and held it so that they could both read it. As usual, it was written with cut out letters from magazines and newspapers.

_We have the girl. Stop the investigation or she will get hurt and I could 'accidentally' pull the trigger. Stop the investigation, and we'll let you know later what we want, who knows, we just may keep her, and yes Mrs. Higurashi, we know your number._

XXXX

She was in the car now, with Inuyasha sitting next to her. She didn't tell Inuyasha about the note, because it would just make him more mad or something, so instead she told him about the blindfold and how it was most probably used so that Kagome wouldn't know where they were or anything, although why they gave it up, she wasn't sure….

Inuyasha could tell that Mama wasn't telling him everything that happened, but he decided that wasn't important. He was able to help Kagome, even though not directly, but he helped the 'investigation' as they called it, and that was good enough for him. As they neared the shrine, his ears pricked up as they heard something.

"Why is there a bunch of beeps coming from the house?" He asked. The beeps were annoying to him, he couldn't understand what they were for.

Mama's first reaction was the fire alarm, but seeing as she couldn't see or smell any smoke she thought of the phone.

"It's probably just the answering machine." Seeing Inuyasha's blank face she continued. "You know the phone right?" At his nod she carried on. "Well, when you don't answer the phone then it goes to what is called an answering machine where the person can leave a message for us so that we can call them back." She explained.

Inuyasha was shocked that there was such a thing, Kagome's era was way more advanced then his time, it felt strange being in Kagome's time without Kagome there with him. He sighed and walked into the house, he needed to think.

Seeing Inuyasha walk off, probably to Goshinboku (I know I said he walked into the house, so let's just say he's cutting through the house and out to the tree) She decided to go see if there was a message, because she could hear the beeping to. Walking up to the phone she say that there was a light that was flashing, indicating there was a new message waiting. She pressed the play message button and sat down on the couch so she relax while listening, but when she heard the shaky voice she shot back up.

At first there was nothing, just a pause, but then she heard a shaky voice that she recognized as Kagome's come on. She sounded so scared, she never heard Kagome sound like that. Just what have those men done to her?

"_Ma—Mama? It's me… Mama, I'm scared! I don't know where we are anymore, but we are still in __Japan__ . I don't know how much time I have till the men come back, so I can't talk much. I'm calling from a cell phone that I think belonged to one of the men, but I wouldn't be surprised if they stole it. There are two people that took me, they're both men… I'm so scared! I don't know if this cell phone has GPS, but I don't think it does… Mama! Help me! I don't know what to do anymore, fighting demons are, would, be easier then this!" _There was a pause, then more talking. _"Mama, I have to hurry, the men, they're almost done, and Mama, I—"_A shriek that she recognized as Kagome's, then a sound of wind and then a muffled voice shout

"_You Bitch!"_ She heard a man say. Then a loud sound that she recognized as a slap. She seethed with anger for one of the first times. They slapped her baby! Her daughter!

"_Hey! Be careful! The phones still on! Turn it off before you start yelling!"_ She heard another man say.

Then there was nothing.

**Ok! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been sick, and I still am a bit sick… STUPID MONO!!! Anyway, heres the chapter nice and long… sort of, but whatever. A lot of people have gotten the riddle right, so congratulations! Im gonna write a Halloween oneshot as a prize, not sure when it will be up, but before or on Halloween, so theres something that everyone can look forward to, and since so many people got the answer right (im swamped with emails!) I wont post who got right, ill just say to everyone or something, plus, I have an important poll, here it is :::**

**Should the kidnappers be important?**

**Like should the people be important, or should they just be random people**

**And should they kidnap her for a reason? Or just a random kidnapping for ransom or something**

**I had an idea, but im not sure if it works, so I wanna know what you all think. So yea**

**Special thanks to my beta reader Nithya for, well, beta reading! Im gonna be a teen witch for Halloween, what about you? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

They have been driving for hours by now; it had been dark for a few hours already. Kagome guessed it was roughly 10 o'clock. That meant she lived through day one of kidnapping. So much has happened, she didn't know if she was going to live through the situation or not. She couldn't wait to go home, even if it took years. She just hoped that no one would forget her...She wanted to go to sleep and wake up back in her own bed, that the whole thing was just a dream, no, a nightmare.

**It happens to other people  
**

Kidnapping wasn't new, she knew that much. Thousands of people were kidnapped before her, she wasn't any different.

**You say how sad  
**

She never thought about kidnapping before. Sure, it's bad, and she did feel bad for the victims, but the most she ever thought about was an hour. She would say how sad and move on.

**You say poor thing  
**

**S**he would say poor them, and move on. She never thought more about it.

**But when its you, its something else  
**

But now it happened to her. It's different.

**  
It's everything **

It's everything.

**  
You'll never believe the nightmares  
**

She knew she would have nightmares for years to come, the whole situation was just that horrible. These nightmares would be real though, her past, and not some made up horror.

**You'll never know the pain you caused  
**

Now she knows the pain that people go through, the worst she ever had was a gash in her arm, but that was in the feudal era, so she doubted that counts.

**You'll never see the scars you left  
**

She heard of some cases where the victims are scarred forever, psychically and mentally. It scared her; she didn't want to go through that. In the feudal era it was different, she had her friends and protectors.

**The things you stole   
**

The men were most likely going to do things to her… she didn't know what. Rape her, kill her, torture her, but whatever they do to her they are stealing a part of her. A part she'll never get back.

**Your staring role  
**

But that's what they're good at, making lives miserable, that's what they do.

(I know it's a sucky songfic… chappie aint over yet though!)

VVVV

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He was on his way to Goshinboku to think, but he walked slower then he normally did, mostly because he was upset. He was almost at the tree when he heard a muffled voice. Kagome's voice. His fist reaction was to run toward the voice, and make sure she never left his sight again. He would hug her tight, anything to keep her from disappearing again. Then he remembered the answering machine, or whatever Mama had called it. He listened to the whole thing without killing something, which surprised him. He could _smell_ the fear from Kagome that leaked onto the phone or something. Whatever those kidnappers have done to his Kagome, must have been—wait. Where did that come from? His Kagome? That didn't make sense; Kagome wouldn't want anyone like him. His ears drooped a bit, but it was so slight that no one would have noticed. It wasn't important anyway, finding Kagome was more important. What really made his blood freeze, was the ending where the men where speaking.

_The voices were familiar_

XXXX

**OOOH!! CLIFFIE! I know the songfic part sucks but whatever it doesn't matter. It basically says Kagome didn't really think much about kidnapping before, but know that she has been kidnapped, shes like oh now poor me, how horrible or whatever. I don't even know, and im the authoress. If you know what I mean then congrats. And I KNOW I said I would write the oneshot prize thing, but I gave up on it cause I was SICK WITH MONO!!! But don't punish me…. I got punished enough! I missed trick-or-treating, and spent nearly 50 bucks on my costume, and I didn't even get to WEAR it, and since it's a witch costume I cant really where it anywhere else or anything. So yea. Btw, the song for the songfic was poor thing from the TV show degrassi. Its originally about rape, but I took out the chorus part. So its more like a poem really. A poemfic. :D well, im sorry for taking so long, ill try to update sooner. Hopefully I don't get sick again. DON'T SEND THE BLOODHOUNDS AFTER ME! I DIDN'T DIE! Oh, check out my other fics to please! If you like this one then your gonna LOVE hidden past. Its way sway. Lol. Ok. Yea. Im done now. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, his heart was racing. How could something like this happen? He always thought that only he and Kagome could get through, and that's because he had the rosary that connected him to Kagome, and she had the jewel, so how could anyone else get past? A thought suddenly came back to him, the jewel was able to get Kagome through, so couldn't it get anyone else across with the jewel? If he remembered correctly, then the men would have been able to go across, since they all had jewel shards. All seven of them.

(Bet you know where this is going!)

VVVV

Kagome watched out of her window as another warehouse came into view, but this one seemed different, they were stopping at this one. Of course, it was also the one that scared her the most. It was entirely dark, a faded grey with age. There was rust in some places that she could see from the car. Most of the windows were tinted black, and some had cracks on them. The front door, at least that's what she thinks it is, stood crooked so she could see into the house, just a small corner though. And the place was small. Very small. Not huge like all the others, if they hadn't stopped and turned, she would have missed it. In the dark at least, the warehouse blended in perfectly, during the night. It would probably stick at like a sore thumb during the day. That's when she heard rustling nearby. As she squinted her eyes, she could see the faint outline of trees, lots of them, just like a mini forest. The trees probably hid the warehouse she guessed. No one will be able to find me.

"We're here." She heard one of them say. She rolled her eyes, she could tell that already.

"Don't be a smartass." He said. Obviously he saw her. "Like I said, no food for you. You can explore or whatever, I really don't care what you do. There is an electric fence that surrounds the border, and I have the only key to get out. We're just stopping her to rest for the night. Sometime tomorrow we'll leave to the next stop. Then we're going to have to leave you with our other…comrades…" He smirked at this. From what he could tell, she hadn't even noticed how they were. He couldn't blame her though. They looked different, but you could still see some similarities. He was still short and pudgy, not that he would admit it. His current partner was also the first of their group to die a second time. None of them had markings on their face, but their body structure was almost the same. Since Kyōkotsu had been a giant, he was the one that changed the most. He was still tall, but not the tallest person ever. He was skinny too. He looked like a slightly normal human. The rest of their group looked almost the same, minus the markings and weapons. This time Suikotsu only had his evil side, no good doctor this time, but that's because his shard has become too tainted, so when he reverted back to his good side, he got killed instantly, leaving the evil Suikotsu in control forever. Ginkotsu looked the same before he had his mechanical body. He was strong and muscular who spoke in a gruff tone all the time. His fiery red hair was still the same, and his skin had gotten tanner. Renkotsu was still bald, and he still wore a head scarf, but his face looked a bit different, that you couldn't recognize him unless you looked closely or already knew; which confused him. He looked the same too, minus markings like everyone else too.

He frowned when he remembered what happened when he met the girl before. He was pretty sure her name was Kagome. He was still baffled as to how they were here. They weren't reincarnated, that only happened to pure souls, and besides, they all had their memories. That meant they had to be resurrected again, but he still wasn't sure how. This time was a lot different then his time, but he somehow knew what everything was, and how to work it. It wasn't just him either, their entire band knew too. He shrugged it off, it wasn't that important, at least he didn't think it was.

"If you even try to make a move, it'll be your last one you make." He hissed in her ear. He saw her stiffen and grinned,

This was gonna be funner then he thought.

VVVV

**Don't hate me! I know its really short, but you find out who the kidnappers are! And YES! Funner IS a word, so I used it. I know that my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter, and im sorry, but I have a high school exam that I really need to study for. Sort of like Kagome, except I'm not time-traveling…. So sorry that its so short, but I think its still ok. That's all for now I guess, check my profile for the next update for this chapter, yes I post when im gonna update…..i usually follow it. Review:D**

**i swear, it looks longer on word! its nearly 2 pages on word, i dont know why it looks so short...i had a LOT of difficulties with updloading this chapter and now it looks messed up, its not how it looks. i did the best i could, sorry its not that great. review though, and let me know what you think! **


End file.
